


Found on the Side of the Road

by Faliout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faliout/pseuds/Faliout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Danse isn't part of the brotherhood. He's just a regular guy, looking for answers.<br/>~<br/>Danse wakes up in Sanctuary, with only a holo-tape, and a will to find a missing child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found on the Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Danse isn't part of the brotherhood. He's just a man, looking for a lady and her son Shaun.

“Hey...HEY GUYS!!! HE'S OPENING HIS EYES. Whoa there...easy buddy.” Was what greeted me when I woke up. “Wow, we thought you died back there, but it looks like we were wrong. Heh. I guess Marcy owes Mama Murphy some caps.” 

That's what the guy with the pompadour said, when I first awoke. He was staring at me with his eyes. They were blue. They reminded me of the ocean, for some reason. 

“W-where am I?” I ask, eyesight adjusting to the room, to the view. It was a torn down home, and I was in an old bed. More people started to arrive. 

“You're in a little place named Sanctuary.” The man with the pompadour said, he had on some overalls, and goggles wrapped around his neck. I'm guessing he's a mechanic.

“Ah ha! I told you Marcy, the sight never fails.” An older lady said, as she came into the house.

“Psh...whatever!” Said the lady who followed her, a little resentment in her voice. She was followed by another man, this one, skinny and frail. He had a slumped posture, like he was never confident in anything.

“Man, why couldn't you die?” Said the lady that was named Marcy. 

“Marcy...is that a little harsh?” Said the frail man. He was hiding behind her.

“I was just joking Jun. Geez.” Marcy replied back to the man, Jun.

“Now now. C'mon guys, give the guy some room to breathe. He just woke up, last thing he needs is conflict dampening the mood.” Another man walked in. This one had a friendly demeanor, but his face said something else. His face had scars and problems. He looked tired and dead but still smiled through. His brown eyes seemed to carry a lot of compassion, but they also seemed to carry a lot of regret. 

He walked up towards the bed, as the others left the room. 

“I expect my payment soon Marcy, before I have to use the sight to figure out when you'll pay me.” The older lady said, I'm guessing she was Mama Murphy. 

“Yeah yeah, you'll get it soon, come on Jun, let's go back home.” Marcy said, grabbing onto Jun's hand.

“Oh...okay Marcy.” Jun said, with a simple smile. He seemed to enjoy Marcy's grip.

“Now let's see...” The man with the friendly demeanor said, as he got down on one knee, down to eye level, to examine me. “Do you remember your name?” He asked.

I thought about it. _What is my name?_ “No...I don't remember.”

“Hmm...thought so. Well luckily you had this on your body. I hope you don't mind, but we searched through your things, just for identification. We also used that pip-boy on your hand, I think that's what they're called. The lady on this holo-tape calls you Danse, well I think she's talking to you. So we just assumed that, that was your name.” The kind man said, as he handed me the holo-tape.  
I placed it in my pip-boy. The tape stayed quiet as a voice came on:

I know you don't know me. Or you don't know what this is about. But I need your help Danse. You've...you've helped so many people before...I just thought you could help me as well. My son...Shaun...was taken. Taken by the Institute. The only reason why I'm presenting you this case by holo-tape, is that I knew you would turn me down once I mentioned the Institute. I know they're out there. And I know they have my son. Please...Danse...you're the only one I can go to....I....Damn... you hear a loud bang, in the recording. Scuffling is heard next, as though someone is running to hide. Then you hear heavy breathing, and the tape cuts off there. 

“I don't know who that is, but she seems related to you somehow.” The man with the brown eyes says. 

“Can I ask you a question?” I asked them.

“You already did.” The man with the pompadour said.

“Sturges, shush. Go ahead.” The man with the brown eyes said. 

“Who are you guys?” I asked them. I had no idea where I was. All I know, is that my name is Danse, apparently, and I need to find this lady and her son, Shaun. 

“Oh. I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Preston. Preston Garvey, and this is Sturges.”

“Yo.” Was all Sturges said, as he placed to fingers to his head and saluted.

“We were walking towards this place, when we found your body. You were just lying there. Unconscious but still breathing. Lucky Sturges here can lift a ox, cause you're a big man.” Preston said, as threw an arm over Sturges' shoulder, and patted Stuges in the stomach.

“Ahh...c'mon Preston.” Sturges replied, his face going red a little, and looking away from Preston. 

“This here is Sanctuary. We followed Mama Murphy's, that older lady that you saw earlier, word, or 'her sight' as she likes to call it.” Preston said, as he added air quotations in that sentence.

“Hey, say what you want Preston, but that sight seems to have did us a helluva a lot. I mean we found this place, we got it secured and she was able to predict that our friend here was gonna pull through.” Sturges said as he pointed towards me. 

I started to get up, it must have been a while since I last stood, as all the blood rushed to my head and the room started spinning. 

“Whoa, whoa, easy now.” Preston said, “You've been out of it for about 10 days. Slow and steady now.”

“Thank you.” I told Preston and Sturges, shaking their hands. They saved me from death. 

“Happy to help.” Preston said, it seemed the dying was fading from his eyes.

“Yeah, no problem buddy.” Stuges said, as he gave me a smile that could make anyone blush. 

“Now, about this holo-tape. Do you know any information about it? Who is she? Who's this Shaun? What's the Institute?” I needed to know these answers, but they were on the same boat with me. 

“We don't really know any of those answers.” Preston said looking at Sturges.

“The only one I know is the Institute. Apparently, they're some sort of secret organization. They steal people and replace them with carbon copies, so they can spy on the people. It's sort of like a comic book story.” Sturges said, as he added his own flare to it. 

Preston chuckled at the sight of Sturges acting out the “boogeymen of the commonwealth.”

“Is there anyone that can help me?” I asked them. “Maybe one of the others has an idea?”

“Hmm..you can always ask Mama Murphy?” Sturges said.

“That might work. I mean it's true what Sturges said; she has predicted a whole lot of things that are going to happen here, she might be able to help you.” Preston added on. 

“Thank you. I'll go see here right away.” I said, as I left the room.

~

“Do you think he'll be safe out there?” Preston asked, as Danse left the room. 

“Of course, did you see the size of him? He was as big as a truck. He probably hits like one too.” Sturges said, as he placed an arm around Preston. 

Preston started chuckling. 

“What's so funny, Prest?” Sturges asked, as he pulled Preston closer to him.

“He just...reminded me of you a little. Big and strong, but scared and confused.” Preston said, as he met eye to eye with Sturges, their faces close enough to kiss. Which is what Sturges did.

“Well, I'm lucky I have one of the strongest Minutemen out there to help and protect me.” Sturges said, as he pulled out of the kiss. “C'mon, we still have a lot of things to do, and maybe later on, we can do something else.” 

“Lead the way Sturges.” Preston said, as he held onto Sturges hand. 

~

“Excuse me, Mama Murphy.” I saw the old lady sit on her green chair. She was staring at the setting sun. The orange hue highlighting her face with shadows.

“Ah...there's our little miracle. What can I do for you?” Mama Murphy said, as she smiled and shifted towards me. You could hear the faint sound of bottle caps. Probably in her pocket. 

“I heard you could see the future? Or something like that?” I told her, I was little unsure myself. 

“In a sense, yes kid, I can. Why? Do you need the sight kid? I'm guessing you want to get more information on that holo-tape.” The old lady said, as she started to pull out a weird looking pipe. 

“Y...yes. I need more answers.” I told her, as she directed me towards another chair facing towards her. I sat down as she seemed to ready herself. 

“Now, I usually have a fee,” Mama Murphy said, as she toyed with the red pipe in her hand. “But since you helped me so, I'll waive this first one.” 

“Thank you Mama Murphy.” I said, on the edge. I wanted to see how this pipe was related to anything about this so called “sight.”

“No kid, thank you.” Mama Murphy said, as she prepared herself. “Now let's contact the sight. See what it has to say.” 

She placed the pipe in her mouth, and she inhaled the fumes. The fumes got to her quick, as she threw her head back. She groaned in delight, as he eyes stayed shut. Then she threw them open, as she stared deeply into my eyes. 

“I see it kid....Diamond City...you need to go there. There, you'll get more information, more answers on who the mysterious lady is, who Shaun is, and who you are. Go kid, Diamond City.” She muttered, as she slumped onto her chair. Her breathing seemed to slow down. 

“M...Mama Murphy.” I go to shake her. She seemed like she passed away. 

“I'm fine...but you heard that right kid? Diamond City. You'll find it...if you go on top of the church bell tower in Concord. It's hard to miss.” Mama Murphy said quietly. It seemed the sight has a price of it's own as well. 

“Thank you Mama Murphy.” I said, as I get up to leave. 

“No thanks are necessary kid. Just find that boy, and that lady. They seem to need you as much as you need them.” Mama Murphy said, as she fell asleep, her chest falling and rising. The snores soon filling the room. I left her to sleep. It seemed like the best thing to do. 

~

“So did she help?” Preston came up to me, as I was preparing to take off. Luckily for me I had some things in my bag, so I was prepared to go where ever Diamond City was. 

“Yeah, I need to go to Diamond City. That is where I'll find more information on all of this, according to Mama Murphy and her 'sight'.” I said, tying the laces to my shoes.

“That's great news. Well, be careful out there. Try not to be laying on any sides of the road again, okay?” Preston said, as he chuckled and stuck his arm out. 

“Don't worry, I can take care of myself.” I smiled as I accepted Preston's handshake. He looked at me with those eyes.

“And remember...if you ever need a place to stay, we'll be here.” Preston said, smiling to me.  
~

Passing the old bridge, I followed the signs to Concord, where I found the Church Bell Tower. The same one Mama Murphy told me to look for. Going through the church seemed to hit me more than ever. There laid skeletons. One was still holding onto the podium, and the other's where on the pews, sort of in a praying position, as thought they were asking for God to take them before the bombs take them first. It was odd. You could see their pained emotions, as the wave of atomic blast and radiation hit them. Their skeletons was all that remained. A reminder to what was, and what is. 

Reaching the top, I looked around. It didn't seem to come up. There was no “Diamond City.” It was just all dead trees, and the fading sunset. I took a look at my pip-boy. I remember seeing a “map” function. There, I was able to see most of the location where I was. It seemed that I had some things that I had found, as they were appearing on this map. Then I saw it. The Diamond on the map. I clicked on it. The name “Diamond City” was displayed on the pip-boy screen. My heart jumped. The pip-boy gave me directions to it. I turned towards the marker that was on my screen and looked up. There it was. In the distance. Diamond city. 

“Bingo.” I said, as I walked down the stairs.


End file.
